Hermione?
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: Authors notes and chapter 11 posted. I'll dedicate my next chapter to the first reviewer who counts how many sorries I have! Hermione has to go to Hogwarts as a different person. New Charicters and secret rooms!!!!
1. The Begining

Hermione?  
  
{A/N Hey I just had to write this. I woke up at 6:50 in the morning and It was just stuck in my head. well I hope you like it. Hopefully there is more to come. If i get reviews that is. Enjoy!}  
  
  
  
Harry awoke from his dream with Tears staining his face. he'd been having those dreams for the whole summer now. Last year at Hogwarts (His 5th year) Ron, Hermione, and himself had faught Voldemort and won. Harry and Ron were fine but Hermione had been hurt badly and her parents wanted her to go to a muggle hospital. Harry hadn't heard a word from them for a long time now and he wondered if she was ok. Just then A barn owl flew threw his window and droped a letter on his bed. Harry opened the letter. There were only 4 words on the paper. Hermione did not survive. Harry burst into tears. He had Loved Hermione with all his heart. Not just a friendly love, a love that was saved for only the one that you were ment to be with till the end of time. He had never told her but he dropped hints. he had thought that she caught them. But now it doesn't matter. He was still crying when he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione lay on a hospital bed, perfectly fine. "Mum, why did you send a letter to Ron and Harry telling them that i died?" she asked when her mother explained to her what she had done. "It was your headmasters Idea. That Voldemort person may have died but his followers did not so this is safer for you." "But what about school? I can't go when I'm supposed to be dead!" hermother sighed, "You will be a diferent person. you headmaster will automaticly put you in gryffendor and say that you transfered from a all girls witchcraft acadmy. You can pick your own name. First middle and last! Also your headmaster wants you to have a 'makeover' so you don't look like yourself. You are permitted to do magic just5 for those purposes when we get home. Now, get some sleep. You're going home tomarrow." With that Mrs. Granger walked out and Hermione began to cry. She was just about to tell Harry how she felt when they were taken to Voldemort from Hogsmead. It's going to be hard to try to act like she has never seen him before. She finally fell asleep.  
  
On the ride home from the hospital Hermione was thinking of what name she wanted. ~Catherine? No. Katy? No. Constance? Constance Hope? Yea I like it. now fo a last name.~ "Hermione Dear? What are you thinking about?" her mother asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "Just a name, I was thinking, How about Constance Hope?" "sounds good dear but remember you can't go to school with the name Granger. It's too suspicious." "I know I was thinking, How about Kensington?" "Constance Hope Kensington? Sounds good." Said her mother, "Now what about the makeover?" "I've thought about that. And I'll do it on my own and then see how you like it." said Hermione with a smile.  
  
Right when they got into the house Hermione went into her bedroom and looked the door. She pulled out her wand and a charms book. She looked through the beauty section and found what she wanted. She carmed her body first. Made herself taller, from 5' to 5'5, and a little bit bigger bust size, from a B cup to a C cup. Then her hair. She made it longer, to the middle of her back, straight, and black. Then she put a permanent charm on it so that all the changes would not change back by themselves. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked at a picture of herself at the same time. She looked totaly diferent. Then she carmed all her clothing to fit her and put her wand away. When she walked down the stairs her parents looked at her and agreed that she didn't look like the same person.  
  
She ran upstairs and thought about what Harry would think. Then she thought of something that worried her a little. ~Harry is my best friend, I wonder if he will see through my disguise. Like thats a bad thing!~ She put her now middle back leingth hair in a claw clip and sat on her bed to read a book.  
  
{A/N well, what do you think? I know its a little bit short. Longer next time. Just to let you know, I know both Harry and Hermione are OOC. But it's my story, let me write it how I wanna please!!!! Thanks for reading it and If I get a good amount of Reviews then I'll post the next chapter.} 


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2  
  
~*~The New Student~*~  
  
{A/N Well, I decided to write another chapter because I want to see where this is going. Please read my other story That Summer. Ok on with the story!}  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the name Constance Hope Kensington, and even the Kensington part I don't own, it was on my mouse! but everything Harry Potterish belongs to JKR!  
  
The only thinkg Hermione didn't change was her face. She couldn't go on if her face was different. So this made some problems. She decided to use makeup and that would change it. So everyday she got used to putting on makeup. Eyeliner, on the top and bottom lid, Mascara, and pink lipstick.  
  
A week before School started she hadto get her things. Her parents took her to diagon alley with some money and said that they would wait come and get her in 3 hours. she Thanked them, huged and kissed them and went on her way. When she finished shopping she went and got some ice cream, and sat and read her new school books. She didn't read too long before she heard 2 familliar voices. "Come on Harry let's get some icecream," Ron said, "ok, lets go." said Harry. He sounded so sad that Hermione almost started to cry. She picked up all her things and turned to go but she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up running into Harry. "oh God, I'm so sorry," she said not wanting to look in his eyes. "Hey it's ok, Here let me help you with those." Harry bent down to help, "hey, I haven't seen you here before, I'm Harry Potter," he pointed to Ron, "Thats Ron Weasly." "Hello, I'm Constance Hope Kensington." "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't recognise you." Harry asked trying to get a look at her face. "No, well not till recently, my parents transfered me there." She had all her books packed up and stood up looking straight into Harry's Eyes. "I'll see you on the train maybe. Good bye." She walked away trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Harry was still down from Hermione's Death when he went to Diagon Alley. Ron incisted that he come and stay with him for the rest of the summer when they got their notes saying that Hermione had passed. They got all of their books and then decided to go and get some icecream till they had to get back to the Weasly's home. Harry was walking and thinking about Hermione at the same time and not paying attention to where he was going and ran into a young girl spilling all her books. "Oh God, I'm sorry," she said Keeping her head down. "Hey It's ok, here let me help you with those." Harry bent down to help. "hey, I haven't seen you here before, I'm Harry Potter," He pointed to Ron, "Thats Ron Weasly." ~Here we go again with the 'Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter?' god it gets old.~ Harry thought bracing himself. "Hello, I'm Constance Hope Kensington." ~Wow no 'oh my God's' she must go to Hogwarts, But I haven't seen here there before. ~ Harry thought. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't recognise you." Harry began to try to get a look at her face, ~Her hair isn't familliar, neither is her figure. must be a year ahead or behind.~ "No, well not till recently, my parents transfered me there." She had finnished packing and looked into Harry's eyes, he couldn't belive it. they looked EXACTLY like Hermione's. "I'll see you on the train maybe. Good Bye." Then she walked away quickly. Harry just staired. ~I hope I see her again.~ he thought and He sat at a table with Ron.  
  
When Hermione's Parents Picked her up she was still crying a little. "HErmione Dear whats wrong?" "I just 'met' Harry and Ron. Mum, Am I going to have to Constance Hope Kensington for the rest of the school years? Am I going to Graduate top of my class Hermione Granger, or a nobody. It's going to be hard to keep this act up. Why can't I just tell Harry at least?" "No, Harry especially. Your Headmaster Thinks that the Death eaters can read his thoughts. If you are on them and they find you are alive then..." Hermione sighed "alright Mum, but Harry's smart, it's not my fault if he figures it out." She began to walk away, "where are you going hermione?" "to write Harry a letter and Date it for a while before my 'death'."  
  
{A/N ok so it's a little stupid. But if you like it then  
  
~  
  
* hit  
  
~ that  
  
*  
  
~ little  
  
*  
  
~ button  
  
*  
  
~ please  
  
*  
  
V} 


	3. The New Student

~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
~*~The Train Ride Part 1~*~  
  
{A/N Ok so I messed up a little on the loading. Sorry. I didn't think that it loaded the first time that I clicked it so I clicked it again. Well all fixed now. It took a little while to write this because of homework and things like that but I'm finally finished. I wrote about half of this I'm my notebook at school and I think that it's going to be one of the longest chapters that I have written. Enjoy!  
  
BTW: I didn't mention it before but Hermione was going for the Harry look so she changed her eye color to green. Not as bright at Harry's but still green.}  
  
Disclaimer: All things associated with Harry Potter is JKR's Everything else (Plot, names of non-characters, etc.) are mine.  
  
Hermione opened her now green eyes. It was time to go to the train station for the first day of school. She wrote Dumbledore a few days earlier to tell him her new name and to show him a picture of herself. She packed her new belongings, New books (All except for her Hogwarts: A History), new robes, new wand and old, and finally she put in her purse a picture that someone had taken of Harry, Ron and herself in their third year. She understood that she could be risking her true identity but she could not go without it.  
  
Since the makeover Hermione went shopping for new clothing. She wanted to be a little bit of a "Bad Girl" because she didn't want anyone to think that she was herself. She had her belly button pierced after she changed her appearance and it had healed beautifully (with a little help from magic of course). She put on a black belly shirt and a black skirt that came up to her middle thigh. She put on black boots that came up to her middle calf. She put black eye liner, eyeshadow and lipstick on. The only thing that made her look like Hermione was the necklace that she wore. It was a miniature Hogwarts: A History and if you put a magnifying glass up to it you could actually read it. Harry had given it to her for Christmas last year and she never took it off. She had gotten a new chain for it so she can put it in her shirt so Harry won't recognize her. When she looked in the mirror she didn't seem like the same person. ~Good, then Harry won't recognize me.....will he? Will he even like me with all this. He doesn't seem the type. Well then if he don't like Constance Hope Kensington then....I'll tell him who I REALLY am.....after I ask Dumbledore.~ Hermione Shrugged and walked out of her bedroom. Her father came and got her trunk, put it in their car and they were off.  
  
Hermione's father dropped her off in front of Kings Cross so as to not make any witches or wizards suspicious. Hermione walked her trunk to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and she heard familiar voices. "Ron, It's weird, It's like when I met her I already knew her. It's like I knew her for a while." "Harry, that's impossible, you only met her just then and.....I've never see a girl like that around here." She decided to wait for them like she didn't know how to get on the platform. She did it before and she can do it again. She looked around at barriers nine and ten. When she saw Harry and Ron closer too her she sat down on the bench right by the barrier to platform 9 3/4. She peeked at Harry and Ron just in time to see Ron elbow Harry in the ribs and point her way. She smiled knowing that her plan worked. Harry walked up to her, "Uhhh Constance right?" She looked up at him and acted surprised. "yea, Harry right? we met at Diagon Alley," She stood up and looked at him, "Can you help me?" Harry smiled and nodded, "What do you need?" "I........Uh.....How do you get to the platform, I can't find it anywhere?" {A/N from now on when Hermi is around people I'm going to call her Constance.} Harry smiled, "Sure," He held out his hand, "Take my hand and follow me." Constance smiled, took his hand and followed him threw the barrier. "Awesome," Constance smiled at Harry, ~God I must stop doing that or he will definitely know its me.~ Harry: ~God that smile is Familiar.~ Ron: ~God she looks good in that skirt~ Harry helped Constance onto the train. She was about to go into a different compartment when Harry stopped her. "Constance, please sit with us." Constance smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
A few hours went by, Ron had been staring at her the whole time, and Harry had been talking to her. "Constance," "Please call me Connie, all my friends do," ~What friends~ Thought Connie. Harry smiled "Connie, I was wondering, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just , you were the first to greet me like a normal person, other then Her-" Harry stopped there for a second and then continued, "all others stair at me in disbelief, but you just acted like I'm just some person that you met a few years ago, why?" Connie wasn't ready for this, she hadn't thought of that. She was with Harry for 5 years of course she is going to act like a normal person. "Well, my mother told me before I went to Diagon Alley that I would be in the same year as you so, I just decided not to....google at you." She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Unlike this one over here who has not taken his eyes off me since we got into the compartment." Harry began to laugh at this and Connie remembered all the times that they had laughed together and this made her sigh. 2 whole years without them knowing it was her. "Harry, did you know one of my friends, her name was Hermione Granger, because if you do, I have something for you." Harry looked at her in disbelief, she knew Hermione, and she has something for him. When she had said this even Ron stopped staring at her and looked at Harry. "Yea she was one of my best friends." Connie smiled, she began to look in her purse for the letter she wrote in the hospital to him. It told him all about her feelings for him. When she finally found it she was a little reluctant to let it go. when she finally did though she excused herself so that se could change into her robes.  
  
Back in the compartment:  
  
"Harry, what does it say? Anything about me?" Harry read and reread the letter again. "here, read it yourself," Harry gave Ron the letter and Ron Read......  
  
{A/N Hahahaha I'm MEAN!! I don't really feel like writing anymore so I'll just stop there. the next chapter should be up in a few days. R/R please......Thanks!!1  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	4. The Train Ride Part 2

~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
~*~The Train Ride Part 2~*~  
  
{A/N ok, so last time I left you with a little cliffie, sorry, then I didn't update for a while, sorry about that too. thanks to all who reviewed, keep it up.  
  
Disclaimer: all I own is the name Constance Hope Kensington, the plot, and any spells that weren't used in any of the Harry Potter books. All else belongs to JK Rowing.  
  
Harry read and reread the letter several more times before he handed it to Ron. He couldn't believe what it had said.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey! I can't wait to get out of this hospital, I'm feeling better but whenever the nurses come in and see me they get this look on their faces, like pity. I really miss you. And Ron too. Harry, I wanted to tell you this in a letter because I wouldn't be able to tell you in person. Harry, ever since 1st year I've liked you, and not just as a friend. I just wanted you to know, and I wanted to know, do you feel the same?  
  
Well anyway on some different news my friend Connie is going to come to Hogwarts this year. She was going to some other school but they had to close I'm not sure where though, I think it was in the States. She is a little different but I'm sure you'll like her.  
  
Well, I have to go, I'm feeling a little tired have to get my rest.  
  
I love you Harry,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS Please tell Ron I said Hi!  
  
Ron just stared. He had known that Harry had fallen for Hermione but he had no idea that Hermione felt the same. He looked at Harry sitting, starring out the window. He thought that he had seen some tears on his cheeks but he wasn't sure. "Harry, here." Ron said Handing the letter back to him. He took it, folded it back up, and put it in his trunk.  
  
Constance came into the compartment smiling. "Hey, why so gloomy?" She knew exactly why but she couldn't say. She was dying to hold Harry in her arms and tell him everything. It looked like he had been crying. Harry looked at Constance, "Connie, did you know Hermione well?" She nodded, "Very well" ~If you only knew~ she thought as she sat next to him, "Why?" "Well she said that you lived in the states, true?" She nodded, "I went to an all witches school in Cleveland, Ohio. we stilled Owled each other constantly, during the summer." She had to cover that up because the boy's knew that she never got any more then about 4 owls a year and she shared them with both of them. "Why did you transfer?" Ron asked her suspiciously. "Well, CAW closed after a nasty accident in potions that blew most of she school apart. The accident happened on a work weekend so there were only 5 students and 6 teachers, including the Principle, that were killed." they nodded, "What's CAW?" Harry asked, "Yea, and what's a work weekend?" Ron interjected. "Well," Connie said patiently, "CAW stands for Center for Advanced Witchcraft, and a work weekend is a time where all the girls in the school, that want to, can go to The nearest Village, Cawning, to work or to get supplies." Harry thought a moment then said, "If you don't mind me asking, Why was someone doing potions on a weekend?" Connie nodded, "Well, Ronda, the girl that made the potion, needed to make up some work so Mrs. Linch, the potions teacher, let her make it up on that day. Sadly she added too much of one ingredient and, that's what happened."  
  
Just then the lady with the cart came and Ron and Harry went to get some sweets. Connie stayed in the compartment. She sighed, ~I'll talk to Dumbldore tomarrow and see if I can tell them, I just won't be able to keep this secret from them.~  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful. Harry thought about how Hermione said that she loved him, Connie thought about how she was going to ask Dumbledore about the fact of her telling AT LEAST Harry the truth, and Ron thought about.......How he was going to aske Connie out.  
  
{A/N that's it!!! finnaly It's finnished....Please reiew!! 


	5. Do I Know You?

~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
~*~Do I know you?~*~  
  
{A/N Congradulations to me. I've graduated from "The" chapters! Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little buisy. This is dedicated to one of my best friends Jessica who was just baptised (Baptist) this last weekend. Congradulations Sister Jessica! I myself am Roman Catholic but I happen to like the Baptist masses. Ok enough of the Theology and on to the story!!}  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the name Constance Hope Kensington and if someone who is reading this has that surname I apologize. I only used it because I was looking around for a good name and I saw "Kensington" on my mouse. All other charicters belong to JK Rowling in all her glory!  
  
  
  
Connie being a "New student" had to ride on the boats while Harry and Ron road the horseless coaches. "Ron, what do you think about that new girl, Connie?" Harry asked him after they got into the coach. "Well....why do you like her?" Ron was dreading the answer. "No she just seems familliar......Why do YOU like her?" Rons face got redder then his hair. "you DO don't you?" All Ron could do is nod his head. Harry sighed remembering all of Ron's relationships. He was the Gryffindor "cad" as everyone called him. It was known that he only went for pretty faces and when he would get bored he moved onto someone else. For some reason he felt a strong bond with Connie and he did not want her to be hurt. "Ron, is she going to be the 'flavor of the month?'" Ron looked at Harry with mock hurt, "No! I like her more then all the other girls put together." Harry nodded and looked out the window.  
  
When they had gotten to the school and all the new students were sorted Dumbledor stood. "We have a new student this year. She has been presorted into Gryffindor. Please welcome Constance Hope Kensington. Constance was standing in the front of the room. There was applause and a few of the Gryffindor boys were cat calling. She blushed and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny and across from Neville. She smiled ~That smile is going to get me in alot of trouble~ she thought, "Hey! I'm Connie." She said to ginny holding out her hand. Ginny smiled at her and took her hand, "Ginny, Ginny Weasly nice to meet you." "Weasly? Are you related to that Ron kid?" "Yea, uh he's my older brother." "oh, cool." she then turned to neville and gave him the sweetest smile. "hey," She put her hand across the table, "I'm Connie" Neville smiled back and took her hand, "Neville." She smiled again and began eating.  
  
"Connie, Have we met before you seem so familliar." Ginny asked as they were walking to the common room. Connie flinched, ~This will be harder then I thought~ "I don't see how. I went to CAW for 5 years and thats in the States. "CAW?" Ginny had never heard of that school before. "Center for Advanced Witchcraft." "Oh" They had reached the common room and stoped. Harry was speaking about the password. "Please everyone listen up. The password is 'Dragonfruit' first years please remember that. You will not be able to get into the Common Room if you forget the password. and PLEASE do NOT write them down! Memorize." Neville blushed. They all walked into the common room. Ginny said goodnight and left for her dorm. Connie sat in front of the fireplace.  
  
Harry woke from his dream in a cold sweat. He's been having the dream since he had met Connie. It was about the last fight with Voldemort. Once he had been defeated Harry carried Hermione out of the Forbidden Forest where they were being held. He shook his head and went down to get a drink of water when he heard someone in the common room. "I have to tell him or I'll just die, but Dumbledor said that nobody must know and that includes Harry and Ron." It was Connie and she seemed to be talking to herself. ~What can't I know?~ thought Harry and he decided to try and figure out. He walked into the Common Room to see a very destraught Connie pacing back and forth twirling her hair between her fingers. ~Hermione used to do that when she was nervous.~ thought Harry, but because he was so sleepy he didn't make the connection. "Heyy Connie, I didn't know anyone was up." She jumped about an inch off the floor and turned around. "God Harry, don't scare people like that. How long have you been there?" She began to blush ~What if he heard me? Will I be able to keep it?~ she thought. Harry smirked, "Well long enough to know that you are keeping a secret and it has to do with me and Ron." She sighed in releif, ~At least he didn't hear me calling myself Hermione~ She sat down on the couch and motioned to him to do the same. "Well, yes and no. I can't tell you but I want to and then again, it'll be more fun if you try to guess. If you pay attention I think you will get it. And I'll ask Dumbledor tomarrow if I can tell you." "Connie you know what I though the first time I saw you?" ""hmmm?" "Well, I thought I knew you, you seemed so familliar. Anyways, I'll take that, and by the end of this year I WILL and I repeat WILL get it out of you. If I guess, or force you to tell me." He smiled, "Go to bed, you'll have a buisy first day tommarow." She nodded and walked up to her dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Harry on the other hand stayed up in the common room till he could not anymore and went back to hs dorm and slept soundly the rest of the night.  
  
{A/N There all done finally!!!! Ok so sorry about the spelling mistakes because mt word isn't working very well right now. I'm planning anouther story in MWPP time. It's going to be called The 'Lil Mama$ v.s. The Marauders. Lots of new charicters, and another traitor. Well I have no clue when I'm going to post again so Read/Review please  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
V 


	6. Ron the Ignorant Git

Chapter 6   
  
Ron the Ignorant Git   
  
{A/N Ok so some people don't want me to Have Ron ask Connie out........but well how could I resist. In this chapter you find out why Ron IS a ignorant git and what Dumbledor's answer will be. On with the story.}  
  
Disclaimer: The name Constance Hope Kensington is mine, the plot it also. Anything from the Harry Potter sequence belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Connie woke to sunlight hitting her in the face. She Had gotten her old bed, with some reluctance from the other girls who were still devistated by their friends death. Connie woke and went to take a shower. After her shower she dressed and looked in the mirror to see someone that she barely knew starring back at her. She went got her wand and making sure everyone was asleep, went back into the bathroom and changed back. She sealed the chances with a simple spell, [Point her wand at her forehead and say 'Constance Hope Kenisingtion', as well as if she wished to be Hermione she would say, 'Hermione Granger'] She pointed the wand to her forehead "Hermione Granger". Instantly she turned back to her old self. She smiled when there was a knock on the door. "Connie is that you? Can you open up I have to pee." Ginny! Hermione pointed her wand at her head and with a quick "Constance Hope Kensington" she was back to her new self. She put her Hair in a quick Ponytail and opened the Door. "Sorry Ginny." She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Connie went to Dumbledor's office.  
  
When Connie got to the statue she said the password the professor told her the night before and the statue moved out of her way. She walked to the door of his office and knocked gently, "Nice to see you Miss Granger, or should I say miss Kensington." She smiled. "Professor, I was wondering, How long do I have to keep this from Harry and Ron?" The old professor smiled. "Not long, because I know they will guess, no doubt you look different but you still have the same Habits" He said as he watched Hermione Twirl her hair with her fingers. She nodded relieved that she didn't have to wait long, because as Dumbledor explained they know her better then anyone else. They will figure it out soon.  
  
Back in the Boy's dorm Ron was talking to Harry about how he is going to ask Connie out. "Harry, I'm going to ask her out today, soon in fact." Harry looked at Ron. Ron had MANY relationships and they all started great but ended with Ron getting bored of one and moving on to the other. For some reason he felt a twang of fear for her. He felt close to her even though they had just met a few weeks ago. "Ron, do you really like her or only want to go out with her because she it pretty and a new girl?" Ron shrugged, "I don't know. Well I'm off, I figure that I'll do it know and get it over with." He left confident that he would get her, he got all of them. Any girl that he has ever asked to go out with him has never refused.  
  
Connie was in the Library her head in one of the number of books that were on the table that, As Hermione, she always used to sit at. Ron looked in and saw her there. He took a deep breath and walked to her. "Hello, Connie, How was your first day of Classes?" She smiled in reply and he sat next to her. Connie, can we go for a walk to the lake, I have something to ask you." She nodded and they left the Library.  
  
Connie knew what was comming, she had been through this once before. Last year Ron had taken her to the same spot to ask her to go out with him, she said no. "Constance," It was part of his 'routine' to call the people by their full names to get their attention. "I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me sometime?" Connie smiled, "Like, A date?" she asked him innocently, He blushed a bit, non of the other girls, except Hermione, asked that question. "Yes like a date." Connie smiled, "Ronald Bilius Weasly, no." Then she smiled and walked away. He just stood there, not realizing that she have him 2 clues to who she is, 1 only Harry and Hermione know his middle name, and 2 that was the EXACT same answer that she gave him last time.  
  
Connie walked into the Common Room to find Harry sitting in front of the fire. "So," he said as she sat next to him, "Did Dumbledor give you permission to tell me what the secret is." She nodded, "But I'm not going to tell you right away, that'll spoil all the fun." "Did Ron ask you out?" He mentally slapped himself for that one. "Yea an I said no." She gave a fake yawn, "Well, I'm going to go to bed, after I give you 2 clue's. 1 Ron is an ignorant git and 2," She moved so she could whisper in his ear, "I know more about you then you think I do." She stood and began to walk to her Dorm. "g'night Harry!" and with that she walked into her dorm.  
  
A/N (added july 2) I changed this chapter to change Ron's Middle name. Bilius is in fact the real name that JK gave him herself. For more info go to

http:www.mugglenet.com/jkrwbd.shtml


	7. Clues.....Oh So Many Clues!

~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
~*~Clues.....Oh So Many Clues~*~  
  
  
  
{A/N Hello my dear Readers and a great big Thank you to all my Reviewers! It's the first day of Easter Break for me and I feel a little hyper right now so bear with me! I posted this chapter because of a reviewer that said my chapters isn't come close enough together. So here it is. Most likely I'll be posting everyday now because I'm home so keep looking for chapters. Next weekend however (the 5th, 6th, and 7th, of April) there will be NO UPDATES!!! For the simple reason that I'm going to go on a bus trip to Washington DC SORRY!!! well, on with the show.........er........story! yea.  
  
Disclaimer: [pic]  
  
so don't sue me.....I have nothing unless you want to take my collection of Harry potter things.............NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ok off track.....  
  
  
  
The next morning Connie woke early, took a shower and went to the common room to give Harry his next clue. Of course she had to wait awhile before he woke up. After awhile he came walking down the steps to the Common Room, When he saw her his face lit up, "Well, up a bit early aren't we?" She stood and walked to him, "I just figured that we could walk together to breakfast. that way I can give you more clues" He nodded, held out his arm, She took it and they were on their way.  
  
They were the only ones in the Great Hall so they could speak freely. "The next clue that I'm going to give to you is quite simple, You might even get what The secret is by the end of the day for a few reasons. 1. The clues are awfully easy to get and 2. I want you to find out already!" Harry smiled, She reminded him of someone, but who he couldn't place. "ok, so the first clue of the day is...." he said eagerly, "ok.....the first clue of the day is.....the Library." Harry looked bewildered. "The.........Library, how is that a clue?" Connie smiled, "Just think about it. I have to go, Muggle Studies first thing today." She said with a wink, ~If these guys keep it up I'll never be able to tell them.~ She got up from the table and went to her room.  
  
After their morning classes Connie, Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall to have lunch. Harry and Connie sat next to each other and Ron sat on the opposite side of the table. "Well, Connie, I thought of your clue and I have Absolutely no Idea what you are talking about." Ron looked at Harry and then back at Connie, "What Clue? Harry, What are you talking about?" Ron was in udder bewilderment. Connie just laughed, "Harry and I have a little game going on Ron, well anyway the next clue is.....I'm not who you think I am." She smiled and finished her meal, "Excuse me, must go to the LIBRARY," with that she looked intently at Harry, "and do some research" she smiled and left the table. ~this is too much fun~  
  
"Come on Connie one more hint!" All their classes were done and Harry and Connie were sitting in the Common Room in front of the fire, Ron went to ask Parvati out on a date. "just one and then I'll get it, I'm almost their" Connie was twirling her hair debating weather or not to give him the easiest clue of all. "Ok, this is a 2 for one thing, and If you don't listen, I'll beat you over the head with your Firebolt" He nodded. "she turned around and pulled out her necklace and then turned back to face Harry, "So Harry," She took a deep breath, "Have you hear from 'snuffles' lately?" Harry just starred, for one she was wearing the necklace that he gave Hermione Christmas and she knew about Sirius and his nickname. Was she........  
  
{A/n that's it!!!! ha ha The next chapter will be out soon Promise.! oh and by the way sorry so short. 


	8. Hermione?

~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
~*~Hermione?~*~  
  
{A/N Ok thanks to all who reviewed I got so many just on this chapter. The title of this chapter is 'Hermione?' and I know that thats the title of the story as well, but I had nothing else. I have something to say. To those of you who like my plot but not the way I write it...I apologize because I am not aq very good writer I understand that. I used to hate to write then I had the Idea for "That Summer" and that all changed. Well anyway just to say that if you don't like the way I write then you don't HAVE to read my stories. I on the other hand like the way I write and will continue to do so. There now on with the story........  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Constance Hope Kensington, the changing charm, and the plot. All else is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, this is a 2 for one thing, and If you don't listen, I'll beat you over the head with your Firebolt" He nodded. "she turned around and pulled out her necklace and then turned back to face Harry, "So Harry," She took a deep breath, "Have you hear from 'snuffles' lately?" Harry just starred, for one she was wearing the necklace that he gave Hermione Christmas and she knew about Sirius and his nickname. Was she........  
  
~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Connie yawned sleepily, "I'm tired, you just sleep on that Harry and come to me in the morning." She smiled at him and went to her dorm.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He looked at his clock, 4:30 AM. He stood and took his blanket to the Common Room not wanting to Have that dream twice in one night. Once again he heard sounds of someone talking to themself. "He had better get it or I'll just DIE!!! I can understand Ron not getting it I mean He has always been Dense but Harry?" It was Connie, He had thought about her clues and concluded that Hermione told her all about them, but as he walked silently down the steps and she came into view it did not look like Connie. The girl that was there was a few inches shorter then her, and her robs seemed to just hang on her. Her hair was was shorter and......brown.....a very frizzy brown. ~Hermione, but, it can't be.....~ Then it hit him. All those clues, The fact that she knew about Sirius, was in the library, and even took the same subjects that Hermione Took, That was it. Constance Hope Kensington was Hermione Granger. He stood on the steps and watched Hermione change back into Constance and was about to go back to her dorm. "Hey Connie, whatcha doin down here so early in the morning?" She jumped a mile, {A/N Thats a saying in my house so just bear with me} "Harry! Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." Harry laughed, she always was easy to scare. He walked to the couch, "Care to join me, Connie?" He patted the seat next to him afor her to sit on. She walked over and sat next to him. Harry turned and looked her in the eyes, "Change back," He said Connie barly being able to hear him. She was stunned, "what?" Harry smiled and lightly pushed her, "You shoulda told me, and what the Hell was with that letter?" Connie understood and began to blush. she pointed her wand at her forehead, "Hermione Granger" and suddenly she changed back into the person who she really is. "That's better." Harry said with a smile. "Well," He said with a yawn, "Tomarrow we better tell Dumbledor that I know, and Torture Ron." Hermione laughed, "Sounds good. but now we better get some sleep. Constance Hope Kensington" She said begining to get up. Harry on the other Hand pulled her back down and sliped the blanket over top of her. He pulled her closer to him. "I like it here thanks" She began to blush. Harry turned her head so she can look him in the eye, "Hermione, I love you" She smiled, "I love you too Harry" She snuggled closer to him and they instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Harry, Wake up!" Harry woke with Ron whispering in his ear. "What Ron?" "It's time for you and sleeping beauty to wake up" He said smiling. Just then last night flooded back into his mind and he started to smile. his Hermi was back, although it was only him who knew this. "Judging bu the smile on your face Mr. Potter, you had a good night last night." "Oh sod off Ron!" Laughing Ron left saying, "I'll see you to at breakfast!" Harry looked at Hermione who was in her Constance form. He realized that she had to be like this because of him. Voldemort might be dead but he still has some silent supporters that are still after he, Ron and Hermione, because they were they ones who killed their master. Hermione was Constance Hope Kensington and not Herself to protect her. He made sure that no one could hear him and he leaned closer to her. "Hermione, comeon, wake up it's saturday and I want to talk to Dumbledor about the fact that I know, and about the Order." She woke, smiled at him and nodded, went to her dorm and gor changed.  
  
{A/N ok another short chapter but still, a little bit of fluff in this one, they are together and Harry knows about Hermion/Constance. Thanks for your reviews and Insight! Review somemore please!!!!!!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	9. Warning and a Dream

~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
~*~ Warning and a Dream~*~  
  
  
  
{A/N Ok so I haven't Updated in like ever, but I guess I just need to take a break alot because I can never think of anything to write anymore. Oh well I'll just go with it. On a lighter note *Dances around in a circle* I got 70 reviews!! I got 20 reviews!!!!! I'm ok.........I think.  
  
Ok so this is for ms potter To clear something up. No Ron won't be mad for 3 reasons. 1. He is a cad, player, man hoe, etc. he only goes out with girls for looks, or quidditch abilities. 2. I never put this but now he is going out with Pavati Patil. And 3. He's happy for Harry because Ron knew that Harry loved Hermione and he's glad he finally "forgot" about her. ok so enough stalling and on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Constance Hope Kensington, and the changing spell. All things related to the Harry Potter series are owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
When Harry and Hermione were both dressed they went to dumbledor's office. "Uh, Connie do you know the password?" Connie nodded "winterfresh" she said and the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry and Connie walked up to Dumbledor's office hand in hand. When they reached the door Harry kissed Connie on the cheek and knocked on the door. Blushing Connie smiled and took Harry's hand once again. The door opened revieling a very distraught Dumbledor. "Oh, Harry, Constance please come in." They walked in and sat on the seats opposite of Dumbledor. "So, What can I do for you?" Dumbledor said with a little smile as if he knew what this was about. "Well, Professor, remember when I asked you about telling my friends about who I am, Well, Harry's guessed it." Dumbledor smiled, "Very good Harry, You know of course that this is for her own Good and you are to tell know one." Harry nodded, "For how long Professor?" Dumbledor stood and began pacing the room. "Well, Harry, until all of the known death eaters have been captured. There was something else I wanted to speek with you about, I would ask mis Kensington to leave but I have a feeling that you will tell her what I say anyway so she might as well stay." Harry and Connie nodded and dumbledor started agian. "Harry we have reports from our many spies that the Death Eaters are planning an attack on Hogwarts for Holloween since almost all of the students will be in the Great Hall for the feast. I would like you to take a few Auror classes between now and then so that you can be prepaired. If Mr. Weasly and Ms. Kensington would like to take the classes with you that will be fine because I have noticed that you three are the ones that always get into trouble with these things. Now, If you wish to go to breakfast now I will send word to you about when and how often the classes will be." Harry and Connie nodded and left holding hands again.  
  
"Your Kidding, Auror classes? when?" Connie and Harry were sitting on the couch in the common room Connie's head in Harry's lap. {A/N *Mutters* Sick people.......she needed a pillow!!!!} They had just told Ron what Dumbledor had told them. "Yea, Dumbledor said that he'll send word on when. Reckon I should send a letter to Sirius telling him whats going on?" "Who's Sirius?" Connie said for Ron's benifit. Harry winked at her, "Sirius is my Godfather, he was put into Azkaban for something that he didn't do, and is still on the run." Connie looked puzzled, "Oh yea! I think I read that in a book I had, so your talking about Sirius Black?" Harry and Ron nodded, "So, he's an alright guy then, huh?" Harry smiled, "He's a great guy."  
  
The Halls were dark and the only sound was Harry's footsteps. "Hermione, where are you?" Harry said to himself. All of a sudden he hears a blood curtaling scream from the room next to him. He opens the door and see's Hermione and Ron cornered by five death eaters all with their wands drawn. "Harry!" Hermione says making the Death Eater closes to her turn around. It's Peter Petigrew. "Ahh, Harry, good of you to come, now we can kill you all. You last of course so you can suffer by watching your friend and lover die." 2 of the five Death Eaters grabed Harry and pushed him against a wall farthest from Hermione and Ron. "I think I'll start with......Avada Kedavra" he said with his wand at Ron. Ron went limp. Then Peter pointed his wand at Hermione. He looked at Harry, smiled an evil grin, "Avada Kedavra!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Harry sat up in bed, shivering in a cold sweat. "Huh? wassamatta? Ron said in a half asleep voice. "Nothing, just a dream go to sleep." There was no answer from Ron except for snoring. Harry shook his head, took his blanket and went down to the common Room.  
  
{A/N ok I'll leave it at that and I'll try to update sooner. Now I need Ideas so if you give me an Idea I'll use it (most likely) and give you credit. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND GIVE IDEA'S!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU  
  
btw, any spelling mistakes tell me so I can fix them cause I don't feel like getting my books (their up stairs) or spellchecking it because I didn't type it on works or word thanks 


	10. The Letter and Charms Class

~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
~*~The Letter and Charms class ~*~  
  
{A/N Thanks to the people who are still going to read this even after I didn't post for a long time. And thanks to all those people who reviewed. I want to ask all of you wonderful readers to do me a favor. I posted a 1 chapter fic called Thoughts of Love, Hate, and Harry Potter and so far I have no reviews. I thought it was good but, guess not. Can you, lovely, Faithful, reviewers read that and review please. I don't even care if you Flame. It's Harry/Cho, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione. So there's a pairing for everyone, sort of. So just please Read it. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Constance Hope Kensington, and the changing spell. All things related to the Harry Potter series are owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Harry sat on the couch staring into the fire. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. ~but that won't happen, we're taking Auror classes soon, All three of us will learn how to protect ourselves. Hermione will be safe, I hope.~ It was 3 A.M. when Harry first went down to the Common Room. He looked at the clock, 5:30. ~Well,~ He thought, ~Better take a shower, it won't pay to go back to bed now.~  
  
After a quick shower Harry sat back in the common Room and waited for Ron and Connie to be ready for breakfast. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear someone come up behind him. All of a sudden someone's hands were covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess Who!" Said the person playfully. "Umm…..Connie?" Harry said, the Dream to fresh in his mind to play any games. "How on earth did you guess?" Connie said with an air of sarcasm. She kissed his cheek and  
  
sat next to him on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, "Penny for your thoughts"  
  
"Had a dream." Harry said matter-of-factly, "Care to elaborate?" Connie said scooting closer. Harry shook his head, "Not now, there's Ron, lets go to breakfast. Connie nodded, ~I'll get it from him sooner or later, I always have.~  
  
At dinner a barn owl swooped down and dropped Harry a letter:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
You, Mr. Weasly, and Miss Kensington are to meet me in my Office tomorrow night at 8:00 to begin your training. Wear robes that are comfortable and can get dirty and torn.  
  
See you tomorrow,  
  
Prof. Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster  
  
"Tomorrow? Classes start tomorrow?" Harry said amazed, he didn't think that they would start so soon. "No Harry, They started a while ago, we have Charms first thing today." Ron said looking at their timetable. Harry mumbled something that sounded like "ignorant git" and Connie giggled. "No Ron, Auror classes. "Oh, Come on well be late for charms." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
In charms today they were learning little charms for changing the appearance. "Now," Said Professor Flitwick, "These charms have no incantation to them. All you do is point your wand at the place that you want to change and think of how you want to change it. Practice these on each other, but be careful these spells last for 24 hours." "Well, Connie you'll be the expert on this now won't you?" she glared at him but smiled, "oh yea, watch." She pointed her wand at him and his black hair turned blue. "Hey! I'll get you for that!" He pointed his wand at her, thought real hard about what he wanted and…. "I HATE PINK!!!" Connie's Hair had turn a light pink color. Harry had a smug look on his face. "OK were even now" Just then, Parvati burst into giggles. She had turned Ron's red hair to a indigo color. "Well, at least we don't have any classes with the Slytherins today." Harry said chuckling.  
  
{A/N I know I sucks. I getting worse and worse. I think I'm better at little fics. So I'll finish this one soon but I won't rush it. R/R/F/W (Read/Review/Flame/Whatever)  
  
Thanks!!}  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	11. The Truth About CAW and Classes

~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
~*~The Truth About CAW and Classes~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the name Constance Hope Kensington, the plot, CAW and all the information on it, and the 2 characters I created Jovahn Henderson and Lorretta Accorssi. All other things Harry Potterish belong to JK Rowling.  
  
That day classes ended at 6. Harry, Connie and Ron went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll be back here at 7:30 for classes. I have a few things I want to get done first." Connie said as she walked to her dorm.   
  
  
When she got there she pulled out one of her first robes. Why she had put it in her trunk was beyond her, even at the time, but she was glad she had it. She grabbed her book of charms, jumped on her four poster and, using a locking charm, closed her curtains. She began flipping through her book till she found the charm she was looking for. Then she pulled a piece of parchment from the back of the book and unfolded it. It was a drawing of a crest, the CAW crest. Of course she knew that there was a school in America named Center for Advanced Witchcraft and had not lied about what had happened to the school. She made sure to read upon different schools before she chose which to say that she was from. She even made up a lie when Seamus came up and asked her why she had an English accent if she went to an American School. She had told him that she had lived in Surrey until she was 9 when her father was offered a Job in the States. He seemed to believe her.  
  
  
The Crest was very different from Hogwarts Crest. There were of course houses and mascots at CAW but they were different. Instead of 4 housed CAW had 3, named after animals that were the mascots. The most beloved was Phoenix, equivalent to Gryffindor. Those that were caring yet courageous were in this house. Bangle, Equivalent to Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The smart and kind were welcomed. The Slytherin Equivalent was oddly familiar. It's mascot and name was Cobra. The sly and cunning were in this house. Their sorting was somewhat different. They were sent a packet that was to be filled out and sent back imediatly and at the begining feast they would learn which house they belonged in. In they book Hermione read was the quiz and the answers and points were in the back. They were a range of multiple choice questions that each answer there would be given an amount of points. Hermione took the test and gladly found that she would be placed in the Phoenix House. She quickly learned all that she could about it, the school colors where Red and Gold and much that they stood for was the same as Gryffindor. There mascot was a Phoenix standing amongst many ashes.   
  
  
She used a handy little spell that made the CAW Crest replace her Hogwarts one on her first year Robe. Then she made it bigger so she could wear it comfortably. She then changed from her new school robes to a pair of red sweatpants (or jogging pants for those who have no clue what I'm talking about) and a loose red T-shirt. She put her pink hair into a tight bun using magic to make sure no hair falls out. She grabbed her "New" CAW robe and headed out the dorm door.  
  
  
When she reached the couch Harry was sitting on she sat beside him. They were silent for a few moments till Harry turned and looked at her with a smirk. "You look good with pink hair." She grinned "you look good with blue hair." Harry leaned in closer and whispered so only she could hear. "But I like you better with brown bushy hair." She blushed and giggled. She looked at the clock. "Harry, it's quarter to 8 don't you think it's time to leave?" He nodded and went to fetch Ron and his Robe.  
  
  
At exactly 8:00 p.m. they stepped into the Headmaster's office. "Hello, glad you made it, please sit I have a few things I wish to talk to you about before your training begins." All three sat in the comfortable chairs that faced Dumbledore's desk. "Now you will have two trainers that will teach you everything they know. I believe they are Jovahn Henderson and Lorretta Accorssi. Both high ranking students in their time and Miss Accorssi was Headgirl in hers. Also I have been instructed to give you these bracelets that mark you as Aurors in Training. They serve a Duel purpose. They are also Portkeys that Mr. Henderson and Miss Accorssi can activate at any time they see fit." Seeing the look on Connie's face Dumbledore added, "But they were instructed not to interfere with your lessons Miss Kensington." Connie nodded and Dumbldore Continued. "You are to wear these bracelets at all times so as if you are needed you can be called. They will vibrate 5 minutes before turning to portkeys so that if you are in a.........compromising position you have the time to get ready. Put the braclets on, they will move to fit you perfectly. I have not been informed to what time your first training lesson will be but I do know it will be tonight." All three took the bracelets. They were of Celtic design and had a genuine Onyx stone in the middle. As soon as they put them on they stone positioned itself right in the middle of the top of their wrist and became form fitting.  
  
  
"There is also one more thing. I have set up a room for you three to meet in if you wish when the bracelet begins to vibrate. It to the right of the Gryffindor entrance. You will see a large mirror and when you get to it hold up your wrist with the bracelet on it and it will automatically open. That is all that you need to know. Good luck, you are dismissed." With that Connie, Harry and Ron left and went to find the secret room.  
  
  
When they got to the picture of the fat lady they turned right and kept walking. Soon they saw an elegant mirror with a gold frame. All three at the same time held up their left wrist (the wrist they put the bracelet on) and the mirror glass only vanished and in it's place was the entrance to the room.   
  
  
It was much like the Gryffindor Common Room only it was smaller. There was a fire place with a roaring fire in it, a wizard chess board, and a 2 doors off to the sides, one labeled boy's dorm, other labeled girl's dorm. As they began looking the room over extensively the bracelets began to vibrate slightly. Connie put on her "CAW" robe to get ready and they all waited. 5 minutes later they felt the familiar tugging on their navel. It was time for their first Auror Lesson.  
  
  
  
{A/N there......hopefully I'll update sooner. Thanks again to that anonymous reviewer for kicking me in the ass.   
  
R/R/F/W}  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	12. Training and a Very Uncomfortable Situat...

~*~Chapter 12~*~  
  
~*~Training and a Very Uncomfortable Situation~*~  
  
A/N Thanks Kitty!!! Even though now I need to wear a wig until my hair grows back :P!!!!  
  
Thank you to Kmoney2 also for reviewing.  
  
This chapter, coincidentally, is dedicated to the reviewer Kitty who you have to thank for me posting this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the name Constance Hope Kensington, the plot, CAW and all the information on it, and the 2 characters I created Jovahn Henderson and Lorretta Accorssi. All other things Harry Potter-ish belong to JK Rowling.  
  
RECAP: As they began looking the room over extensively the bracelets began to vibrate slightly. Connie put on her "CAW" robe to get ready and they all waited. 5 minutes later they felt the familiar tugging on their navel. It was time for their first Auror Lesson.  
  
STORY:  
  
When the spinning stopped they looked around. They were in what looked like a dungeon. All walls made of stone, the strange part of it all was, there was no door. "Well," Connie said with a hint of nervousness, "isn't this a cheery place." Ron and Harry laughed lightly. Suddenly two pops where heard behind them. When they turned around they saw a woman and a man around there mid 20s. The woman had black hair with blue streaks, definitely not what they were expecting from a former head girl, with blue eyes. She was wearing a short blue spaghetti strap one piece dress. Definitely not something that you would fight in. The man seemed more casual. He had short blond hair with green/grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a casual Tee shirt.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lorretta, Jovahn and I have our very own specialties that we will be teaching you. He, however I hate to say, is much better then I in dueling with wands. So, two of you will be working with him in that aspect. I, on the other hand, am much better at sword fighting, which you will also learn, so while two of you are learning complicated dueling spells the other will be sword fighting and learning to handle and take care of swords with me." The man rolled his eyes, "Same old Lor, always taking charge." Lorretta gave him a look and he pretended not to notice. "So, I guess that wraps it up. We decided, well, actually Lorretta demanded," another look was shot his way, "that since you don't know us very well, to make you all a little more comfortable, I would take you boys this first class and Lorretta would take you Constance." They all nodded to show they understood and, after a quick kiss between Connie and Harry, they split into groups.  
  
Lorretta led Connie to the far wall. "Walk threw, it's like the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, it will take you to the sword training room." Connie nodded and walked threw the wall. The room she came out in wasn't much different from the one she just left. The only difference was there was all different types of weapons on the walls. From Broadswords to rapiers, daggers to knives, if it was sharp it was there.  
  
With a wave Lorretta had changed into a more sensible outfit of sweatpants and a blue Tee shirt. "There," she said, "much more comfortable. Now. We'll be working with swords for a few lessons. I want you to pick one from that wall." She said pointing to a wall on her right. As Constance looked at all the swords that were on the wall one seemed to sparkle. It caught her attention immediately. She walked over to it and touched it lightly. She could feel the power radiating off it. Lorretta watched her with interest as she pulled the sword off the wall. "This one." Connie said never taking her eyes off it. "Ahh, you picked a good one my dear. Each of these swords have a name. This one is called 'Gealach Las'." Connie thought for a second and looked up, "I don't recognize the language." Lorretta smiled, "It's Gaelic. It means 'moon light'. All the spells and swords that you're going to use are Gaelic." Connie looked puzzled, "Why?" Lorretta walked to the opposite wall and grabbed a sword from the corner. She turned back and smiled. "So no one knows what your using, you'll have the advantage. With Jon you'll learn almost all the spells that will help you in battle over again, only their Gaelic incantation. Now, lets start with the correct stance."  
  
Meanwhile in the main room Ron and Harry were learning the Gaelic form of 'Expeliarmus'. "Airm!" Ron's wand flew through the air and landed in Harry's hand. He tossed it back to him. Come on Ron Concentrate. Say 'Airm' but think Expeliarmus." Ron nodded and stared intently at Harry. "Airm!" Thankfully Harry's Wand flew through the air and landed at Ron's feet. Jovahn smiled "Good! Now, A simple one, I really shouldn't teach you this because I don't think there will be any use for it but the Gaelic spell for 'Lumos' is 'Las'." He looked at his watch. You guys should be leaving soon but of course Lor's the one running the shots so, Harry show me 'Dóigh' again." Dóigh literally means burn so when Harry pointed his wand at the few logs that were conjured into the room and said the spell a merry fire burned on the logs. Jovahn smiled. "Good, Now-" they were interrupted however by Lorretta coming through the wall with Constance behind her. "Well, now, I think you guys have been here long enough for your first day don't you?" Harry looked at her, "We haven't been here that long though have we?" Lor smiled, "Three hours." All their jaws dropped. Jovahn snickered, "Time flies when your having fun." He turned to Harry and Ron "Listen, I want you to practice the spells I taught you in your training room. No one should see or hear them. We'll call you back next week. Your lessons are going to be once a week for one month and then gradually will be increased." He looked at Lor and she nodded, "Right," she began, "time for all of you to get to bed. Your probably dead tired. See you in a week." And with that they felt the familiar pulling behind their navel which signaled the portkey travel back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up at 10:30 the next morning thanking God for Saturdays. He lay there for a while listening to the sound of Ron's Snoring. ~I really didn't think that the training classes would take so much out of me~ He thought as he finally got out of bed. He took a quick shower and walked down to the common room, Broom in hand. He decided to fly a little but that thought was driven out of his mind when he saw who was sitting on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Connie had woken fairly early considering. She was up and down in the common room by 9:30. She noticed everyone was gone and thought it was a perfect time to get out of the disguise and be herself if only for a little while. She hadn't changed out of her night cloths yet and still had on a fairly short pair of shorts and a tank top. Obviously, modest Hermione Granger would never wear something like that to even just to bed, but looser Constance Kensington would. As soon as she got into the common room she changed into her old self. She flopped down onto the couch. She started the fire going again and was lost in her thoughts. So lost that is that she didn't hear a certain raven haired boy walk down the stairs. She was startled when someone sat next to her suddenly realizing she was out of her disguise and waiting for the questions to begin. She was relieved when all she heard was, "You really should be more careful. Ron's still asleep, he could have come down at any time. Not to mention the fact that someone could have come though the portrait hole." Hermione nodded and was about to change back but Harry stopped her with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Ronald Weasley isn't as stupid as everyone thinks. (A/N *gasp* he's not?) He knows that when he walks down the stairs and sees Harry kissing a girl that has not black hair but brown hair something's going on. However, sadly, it's not what he thinks. "HARRY! What the hell are you doing?" Harry spun around and at the exact same moment Hermione put her head in her hands so Ron still didn't get a good look at her. "Ron, this isn't what it looks like. Let me explain." Harry put a soothing hand oh Hermione's shoulder. "Explain? It seems pretty self explanatory to me. How long have you been cheating on her? I thought you loved her." Harry sighed. "I don't love Connie." Harry felt Hermione stiffen under his hand. He turned away from Ron and looked at her. "I love her, but Ron there's something you should know." Ron crossed his arms and began taping his foot looking thoroughly pissed. "Well, I'm waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Everybody now: DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN. A whole year, longer, since I updated. All I have to say for myself is sorry!  
  
By the way, the name of Hermione's sword is made up of the 2 words. Gealach meaning 'moon' and Las meaning 'light'. I'm not sure if i put them together right but I'm sure it means the same  
  
CP 


End file.
